


Forbidden Nights

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sex, i sure did write this, my account will have this on it forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When lost eyes lock onto a summer’s shadow, will love make it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Nights

**Author's Note:**

> wow i sure did write this

his large lover kissed him oh so tauntingly, and pikachu let out a moan.

“pikaa” he said, begging for more.

“not quite yet… i have an idea that will really spice up our sex life. or should i say, cool it down.” bowser said playfully, and he blindfolded the small mouse.

pikachu felt something cold beneath him, and as he regained his senses, he realized where he was. he was being pinned to the fridge by bowser.

“Game over.” he taunted.


End file.
